


Third Time's The Charm

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Biograph Girl - William J. Mann
Genre: Background Slash, Biographical Fiction, Death References, Fake Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard made a promise, but can he keep it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-spoilery Note: I was so sad towards the end, thinking that they had actually gone through with "it", and I was determined to write a fic that fixed it. And I was so happy a few pages later when they did exactly what I had intended to write! So instead I wrote this little bit, because in my mind, the things they said, made it seem like this was probably what she had made him promise.

Richard lay awake late into the night, thinking about what Flo had asked of him. He just couldn't do it. He knew that Florence Lawrence needed to die – he agreed with Flo on that count – but he hated to think that his Flo had to die too.

It was too bad that they couldn't just fake her death again, but it was so much harder in this day and age. There were documents and the internet and advanced forensics. There was no way they could pass off someone else as her this time. And without a body, no one would believe she was dead. After all, how many tabloids still reported sightings of Amelia Earhart every few years?

His mind flashed to the Golden Gate Bridge: their conversation as they had driven across it.

_"There's only one place in the world more beautiful than San Francisco, you know."_

_"Santorini – right, Flo?"_

_"You've been listening."_

_"To everything."_

And he _had_ been listening, and thinking, and suddenly Richard realized what they would do. Florence Lawrence would get her theatrics, and her headlines, but his Flo would get her fondest dream. She could escape from the hounds just as she believed President McKinley had that morning for his final walk. She could survive, like Jumbo. Like she had in the past.

He bolted out of bed, ignoring Rex's half-awake mumble of complaint, and rushed to her room. He was only mildly surprised to find Flo awake, wrapped in her floral caftan; she had always been candid about her odd sleeping patterns. "Flo, I have an idea," he told her, breathless with exertion and relief and excitement all at once.

She smiled at him enigmatically and took another drag from her cigarette, the scarlet of her fingernails just visible in the dim pre-dawn light. For a brief moment he wondered if she had perhaps planned this all along.

"There _is_ another way."


End file.
